Dinnerfast
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Dinner and breakfast together? That's kind of weird, Mama. SuFin, Sealand, and CRAZINESS.


Now, Finland, or Tino if you know him very well, is a very adjustable person. He was the loving "wife" of Sweden, or Berwald, and a kind "mother" to Sealand, or Peter. He cooked and cleaned. He gave Hana-Tamago walks and kept everyone happy.

Of course, though, Tino would like to do something he liked every once in a while. And one day, he just so happened to grab a hold of two tickets to see a show. He asked Berwald to come with him, so cutely and adorable-like, Berwald couldn't just say no. Besides, this was his wife, he wouldn't say no anyway.

So, they told Peter they would be back just in time for dinner. (Peter wanted to come along, but Tino told him he only had enough tickets for himself and Papa. Also that the show they were going to see wasn't for children.) So, Tino and Berwald took the van drove off to see the only-adult show.

And what was that adult-show, you may ask? Well, it's just your normal, average death-metal show. Complete with a fire show and fake blood being thrown into the audience.

Berwald had Tino on his shoulders, screaming along with the crowd as he was covered with fake blood, and dressed quite dark. He had on surprisingly devilish-looking make-up and nails painted black. He was belting out the lyrics the band was playing and headbanging to the insane guitar-playing.

Berwald just had on the band's T-shirt and wearing jeans. He was looking at his "wife", and couldn't help but feel quite...aroused by Tino's behavior. Tino was now air-guitaring, yelling out obscenity in Finnish.

"Vittu joo! Eikö tämä ole paras näyttelyssä, Berwald?"(Fuck yeah! Isn't this the best show ever, Berwald?) Tino yelled over the loud music and screaming fans.

"Ja, det är det."(Yes, it is.) Berwald answered back, lightly blushing.

Tino demanded to be put down and Berwald carefully placed Tino off of his shoulders. Tino grabbed the collar of Berwald's t-shirt and pulled him down for a intense kiss. Berwald was surprised but kissed back, now really getting turned on. Tino broke the kiss by licking Berwald's lips. He leaned up to whisper in Berwald's ear.

"Let's go back to the van. You have no _idea _how hot I am right now."

"Wh't'ver ye' say." Berwald said and hoisted Tino over his shoulders, pushing through the crowd to get back into the parking lot.

Meanwhile, while Sweden and Finland had their fun in a van of a death-metal show parking lot, Sealand was waiting for their return; sitting at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in another hand. He swung his legs back and forth as he waited, humming a song to himself. Hana-Tamago came up to him, holding his dish bowl, whimpering. Peter looked down at the little white dog.

"I wonder what's keepin' Mama and Papa so long?" He said out loud as he climb out of his seat to feed Hana-Tamago.

Meanwhile, a certain van was rocking and shaking all night long in the parking lot with the sounds of moans and grunts. Soon, the sun was rising and it was morning. Tino lightly groaned when a beam of sunlight hit his face. He had his head on Berwald's bare chest while Berwald was holding on to him. He rubbed his face, which still had the make-up and fake blood. He blinked and shook Berwald awake.

"How long have we been here, Su-san?" Tino mumbled, still rubbing his eyes.

Berwald checked his watch and mumbled, "All n'ght."

Tino blinked and then gasped loudly. "Oh no! We left Sealand all alone all night! QUICK! GET US HOME NOW!"

Berwald didn't have to be asked twice because he got into the driver's seat and started up the van, driving back home as quickly as possible. When they pulled up to the drive-way, Tino dashed out of the van and ran back inside the house. He ran to the kitchen, where Sealand was still waiting. Peter blinked at Tino, who blinked back.

"Mama? Why are you dressed like that, desu-yo?" Peter asked.

"U-U-U-U-Um, you see...Umm..." Tino stammered, trying to find some way to explain.

"You said you'll be back in time for dinner! It's almost breakfast time and I'm hungry! I didn't even have any dinner!" Peter said, pouting.

"I'LL MAKE SOME RIGHT NOW!" Tino said and quickly got to work.

"Eeh? Dinner for breakfast? That's kind of weird, Mama." Peter said.

"N-No, it's not Peter dear! It's, um, dinnerfast! Yes! I just invented it! I'm sure you'll love it!" Tino said nervously as he quickly cook.

Peter lift a brow, confused. He heard Berwald come in and turned to see him adjusting his glasses. Peter blinked at him and looked back at Tino.

"Mama, why does Papa's face got smeary stuff on it? Like your face?"

Berwald lightly touched his face and slightly blushed. He went straight to the bathroom to wash up. Tino continued cooking all in a rush, looking like a complete mess. He still had on the make-up and fake blood, the outrages outfit, and his hair was still dyed with the temporary dye.

The food was soon ready and Tino served Peter, dashing to the bathroom himself. Peter stared at his meal, a strange combination of dinner foods and breakfast foods, but he just shrugged and started eating. As Peter happily ate his meal, Tino had shoved Berwald out of the bathroom to take a shower. Berwald was only half-way done with cleaning up his face, but he allowed his wife to bathe. He went back to their bedroom and laid down on it. This was one crazy morning.

* * *

Later on, maybe a couple of weeks later, there was a world meeting. Finland and Berwald were looking clean-cut and Peter, of course, looked adorable as ever. Finland was looking around for Peter, who walked away from them. He knew he had to keep Peter close to him and Sweden because he tend to annoy the other nations about "acknowledging" him. He found Sealand chatting with England and America, and he quickly went up to them. If there was one nation Sealand enjoyed annoying, it was England.

"...And then Mama made me dinnerfast!" He heard Sealand say.

Finland's face paled. '_Oh no._' he thought.

"Dinner-what?" America asked, confused.

"Dinnerfast! Mama invented it himself! It's dinner and breakfast together! He only made it because they went out the other night to some adult-show and they came back super late, desu-yo! Mama looked so weird 'cause he had on some weird outfit and funny-looking make-up. I thought he was bleeding too, but Papa told me it was fake blood from the show they were at and-MMF!"

Finland laughed nervously, his hand over Sealand's mouth. England and America were staring at him, a blank look on their faces. Finland swallowed a lump in his throat.

"O-Oh, children these days, huh? P-Pay no attention to what Sealand is saying! It's just him and his over-imagination." Finland said nervously.

England lift a brow at him, but walked away with America. Finland exhaled, and leaned down to Sealand's level, removing his hand. Sealand was pouting at him, upset.

"Mama! Why did you do that, desu-yo?" Sealand said.

"Peter, dear. Why don't we keep the whole 'dinnerfast' story a secret, okay?" Finland whispered.

"A secret? Why?" Sealand asked.

"Well, because if all the nations found out about dinnerfast, then they will all want to try it out and probably steal my idea. Claiming they came up with it. America might even ruin it, you know? So, we'll keep this a secret?" Finland asked, smiling.

Sealand stared at Finland and smiled, nodding. "Alright, Mama. You can count on me, desu-yo!"

Finland smiled and kissed Sealand's forehead. He took him back where Sweden was sitting. As Finland sat down, Sealand began to talk with Latvia happily. Finland looked over at Sweden with a tired look on his face.

"Su-san?"

"Hm?"

"Let's not go to any shows for a while, okay?"

"Hmm."

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **SuFin FOR LIFE.

AND YOU ALL KNOW FINLAND IS A METAL-FAN. C'MON NOW.

:D

R/R please~


End file.
